Aku, Kamu dan Dia
by Motoharunana
Summary: Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku.. Untuk Dia si rela berkorban dan untuk Kamu yang begitu berarti../Canon/Sakura PoV/Team Seven/ Ficts Pertama/ silahkan reviews bila ingin :)


Aku berlari mengejar harapan yang selama ini tak pasti. Berlari dengan segala tekat yang kuat untuk bertemu denganmu. Berlari dengan segala resiko yang akan aku ambil. Ini demi keamanan desa konoha. Demi teman-teman yang selama ini telah lelah mencarimu. Dan demi dia, si pemegang teguh janji yang ia buat demi menyeretmu kembali pulang ke desa—Naruto. aku tak pernah ingin lagi melihatnya begitu tersiksa karena janji yang pernah ia buat bersamaku 2 tahun lalu. Janji untuk segala harapan tim kita dan juga janji untuk membawamu pulang kembali ke sisiku dan dia. Mataku terpejam sesaat, aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini sudah tekatku. Tekatku untuk mengejarmu. Tekatku untuk tidak merepotkannya. Dan tekatku untuk—membunuhmu. Aku terus berlari sampai aku menemukanmu. Meninggalkan teman-teman yang aku tipu dengan obat tidur dosis tinggi yang sengaja aku racik. Kenapa? Karena aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, aku sudah kuat dan jauh lebih kuat dari yang terakhir kali kita bertemu. Karena aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku sanggup—membunuhmu—seorang diri. Mataku menerawang, hingga akhirnya aku terhenti. Tepat ketika mataku terpaku pada satu titik didepanku—

—kamu.

**Aku, Kamu dan Dia**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Abal, gaje, typo, dll**

**Canon? maybe, Sakura Pov, Team Seven Reunions**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun**

**Dari ficts ini. Just for fun.**

**Hurt&Comfort, Friendship**

**Happy Reading~**

Kamu menghentikan kegiatanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu pada gadis berambut merah yang terluka parah di depanmu saat kamu mendengarku meneriakkan namamu. Dan suara yang begitu kurindukan itu menyebut namaku. Tetapi kamu justru menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda saat kamu pergi meninggalkan konoha. Meninggalkan tim 7. Meninggalkan—aku.

Kau menanyakan apa keinginanku yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapanmu. Dan aku menjawabnya. Kali ini bukan seperti dulu yang memintamu untuk memohon tetap tinggal di desa. Bukan permohonan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa saat itu tentang perasaanmu, bukan lagi rengekan gadis kecil yang manja yang memohon-mohon padamu untuk tidak pergi dari sisiku. Namun aku justru memintamu untuk mengajakku pergi bersamamu. Menjalani waktuku bersamamu dan membalas dendammu kepada kakak yang telah merenggut dunia anak-anakmu. Namun dibalik itu, sebenarnya aku punya maksud lain.

Kau mengerti apa maksudku. Kau seolah dapat membaca arah pikirku. Kau menanyakan apa tujuanku dan menuduhku punya maksud lain. Aku membantahnya meskipun kenyataannya iya.

Kamu tidak bodoh. Sungguh kamu memikirkan apapun yang ada dihadapanmu. dan aku terkejut tentang apa tujuanmu, kau dengan lantang menjawab

"Menghancurkan Konoha"

Bola mataku membulat sempurna. Aku terkejut, amat sangat terkejut. Dengan mudahnya kamu ingin menghancurkan desa kelahiranmu. Aku meyakinkanmu agar kau mau menerimaku. Namun kali ini kau memberiku syarat agar kamu bisa mempercayaiku. Kamu menyuruhku membunuh gadis berambut merah yang tengah terkulai lemah ditanah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gadis itu. Dengan langkah perlahan dan kunai yang kupegang di dalam jubahku. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk aku membunuhmu. namun tanpa sadar, suara gadis itu menyadarkanku bahwa kamu telah berada dibelakangku dengan chidori yang menyala ditanganmu. Aku terkejut, karena secara tiba-tiba guru kakashi datang dan menepis tanganmu dan membuatku tersadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau mencoba—

—membunuhku.

Guru kakashi memintaku untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu dan menyuruhku untuk menyembuhkan luka gadis itu. Aku dengan ragu membawa gadis itu ketempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Aku meletakkan gadis itu dan mulai mengeluarkan cakraku untuk menyembuhkannya. Seketika aku ingat dengan apa yang tadi ingin kamu lakukan padaku. Air mataku berlinang begitu saja dan jatuh mengenai pipi gadis itu yang ternyata juga ikut menangisi diriku. Konyol.

Aku menghapus airmataku dan memantaumu tepat dari atasmu—jembatan. Darisini kamu terlihat lengah. Dan dengan ancang-ancang aku telah melesat menapaki kolong jembatan dan bermaksud menyerangmu dengan kunai beracun yang kini tengah terpegang dengan yakin di tanganku. Aku berhenti tepat dibelakang punggungmu. Dan mulai menancapkan kunai itu. Namun aku…

Gagal.

Padahal aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Sudah membulatkan ambisiku. Namun seketika memori masa lalu itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam memori pengingatku. Membuatku teringat masa dimana dulu sebelum kamu pergi meninggalkan konoha dan aku. Mengucapkan kata itu.

_Terima kasih.. _

Tanganku gemetaran. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Tanganku tak mampu melakukannya. Aku menangisi kebodohanku. Dan seketika tanganmu telah melingkar di kerah jubahku dan melayangkan kunai beracunku yang kini berada ditanganmu. Kamu mulai melayangkan kunai itu ke arahku. namun kamu gagal.

Karena _dia_ datang.

Menyelamatkan aku dari tindakan bodohmu. Menyelamatkan aku atas ketololanku sendiri. Dan goresan kunai itu mengenai pipinya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang goyah atas tekadku. Lagi, dia selalu ada. Menolongku dan menjagaku. Dia selalu menepati janjinya. Kamu berbicara dengannya. Dan dia begitu terpukul atas sikapmu. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya, dia paham atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Karena kalian sama.

Tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian karena merasa sendiri.

Sedang aku hanya bisa memandangi kamu dan dia yang tidak pernah mengerti apa-apa.

Lagi-lagi dia mengejutkanku. Dia membuat janji denganmu bahwa suatu saat kalian akan bertemu dan bertarung bersama. Dia juga menjanjikan ingin mati bersamamu. Ucapannya begitu meyakinkan dan tak ada keraguan disana. Dan aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku yang lemah karena kegoyahan konyolku.

Aku begitu bodoh

Begitu lemah

Itu karena perasaan dihatiku yang tak pernah hilang. Tentang rasaku yang dulu terasa begitu menyenangkan saat kamu disisiku dan terasa begitu sakit saat kamu pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Perbincangan kalian berakhir, seiring dirimu yang mulai menghilang dari hadapanku, dia dan guru kakashi. Kau mulai luput dari pandangan mataku.

Dan aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit ketika dirimu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Pikiranku melayang tentang semua yang terjadi antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia.

_Aku bodoh karena aku buta…_

_Aku bodoh karena aku tak menyadari pengorbanan dia yang begitu besar padaku._

_Aku bodoh yang begitu bisa membohongi perasaanku untuknya._

_Dia yang begitu Mencintaiku.._

_Tapi aku malah menutup mataku_

_Dan melihat kedalaman hatiku bahwa yang ada dihatiku,_

_Hanya kamu…._

_Dari dulu.._

_Dan sampai_

_sekarang_

_Aku…_

_Hanya…._

_**Mencintaimu…..**_

**OWARI**


End file.
